


gaiqu s support

by sugarandvoid



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandvoid/pseuds/sugarandvoid
Summary: A gaiqu s-support I wrote a long time ago.





	gaiqu s support

Lon'qu: So, I guess you're getting my pudding again today...

Gaius: Hey, I've done enough of taking your stuff. I got other puddings to steal than my friend's- keep it.

Lon'qu: If you insist... I don't really care about pudding, though. Too sweet and sickly... 

Gaius: Who says that you won't really enjoy today's pudding? I was on chef today and I left you a little surprise in the bowl I made for you.

Lon'qu: That sounds nothing less than suspicious... What is it?

Gaius: Do I gotta explain the meaning of the word "surprise" to you or something? It's good, I promise, no frogs or anything. Not even a worm.

Lon'qu: If you absolutely insist... Ghhhk! W-what the hell?

Gaius: Huh? 

Lon'qu: This isn't what I expected by surprise... It's a ring of some type, probably one you stole... 

Gaius:... 

Lon'qu: Be more careful with your belongings around the cooking pots. Someone might choke. 

Gaius: ...You weren't supposed to BITE it. You were supposed to see it.

Lon'qu: It's in there on purpose? This is... the surprise you had for me?... The sentiment is appreciated, but unneeded. I have no need for material wealth, and less for stolen wealth. Keep it.

Gaius: I-it's not like that-! I feel like a jerk now... Now it matters to you, I didn't steal it...

Lon'qu: This ring is of extreme value. How did you afford it?

Gaius: It's an old gift from my father.

Lon'qu: Please, don't give me things with sentimental value... 

Gaius: He wanted me to give it to someone, I told him and he said it was okay... Look, it's a wedding ring, okay? I wanted you to marry me.

Lon'qu: W-what? Marry you? T-that's...

Gaius: We're close, you have difficulty with women and... I like you a lot. Being married seemed cool.

Lon'qu: So you expect me to just marry a street thug candy addict from nowhere?

Gaius:... Yes? I should have thought this throu-

Lon'qu: I'm sure it feels good to have your expectations fulfilled, then.

Gaius: ...That mean yes?

Lon'qu: Yes.

Gaius: I-... I love you, alright?

Lon'qu: It's fine...

Gaius: ...

Lon'qu: I'm joking. I love you too, and I won't let you go...


End file.
